EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of California San Diego (UCSD) supports faculty investigators throughout the School of Medicine in their pursuit of clinical studies judged scientifically meritorious by the GCRC Advisory Committee and approved by the UCSD Human Research Protection Program. Major areas of investigation include diabetes, pediatric metabolic errors, physiology of sex hormones, pathophysiology of endocrine dysfunction, blood pressure control, hyperlipidemia and heart disease, sleep physiology and neurochemistry, infectious diseases, pulmonary diseases and cancer treatment. Resources include 8 inpatient beds at the UCSD Medical Center with adjacent Metabolic Kitchen, Informatics Core for biostatistical and computer support, two outpatient rooms and administrative support space. A 1100 sq. ft. Core Laboratory is located across the street in the Clinical Teaching Facility. In addition to the facilities at the Medical Center campus in Hillcrest, an outpatient facility encompassing approximately 3000 sq. ft. has been operational since 1984 on the La Jolla campus. As a result of the 15 mile distance between the two campuses, a supplemental application to fund scatter beds at the VA Medical Center adjacent to the La Jolla campus was funded in 1987 to meet the inpatient needs of investigators located on the La Jolla campus. In April 2000, a satellite facility was funded and opened at the University of California Irvine with outpatient resources and a Specialized Human